Designing orientation insensitive RFID antennas has always been a significant challenge of any RFID antenna development effort, especially for handheld products. Linear polarized antennas are not as accepted anymore, because end users want to be able to read an RFID tag in any orientation without having to rotate his/her wrist to align the RFID antenna's polarization with the RFID tag. Conventional solutions have responded by delivering circular polarized antennas, but conventional offerings typically include large, heavy, expensive, and fragile patch antennas. Another solution has been to design two orthogonally polarized antennas running them both and switching between the two. This concept does address the orientation sensitivity but at the expense of complexity, cost, and size; two cables are required (double the cost of a single cable), isolation between the cables is required, two baluns and matching circuits are required, and additional hardware and software are required to control the two antennas. Disadvantageously, conventional circular polarized patch antennas are physically heavy and require multiple parts, including fragile dielectric material. Further, for portable mobile devices such as RFID readers, conventional circular polarized patch antennas typically do not conform to the housing's shape of the mobile devices.